Sayonara Tenshi
by Akabane Kurodo
Summary: (YAOI - HieiKurama) Una misión que dejará estragos en los corazones...un adios demasiado prematuro...


SAYONARA TENSHI  
  
Pairing: HieixKurama  
  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi  
  
Feedback: Yo espero  
  
Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de YYH asi que no me demanda, yo no lucro con ellos  
  
Warnings: Angst mucho Angst y muy triste…demasiado.   
  
Notes: Con dedicatoria a mi novia! Aunque se que se quejará cuando lo lea porque es triste ^^'  
  
' ……' pensamientos  
  
"……" diálogo  
  
[ONESHOT]  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
KURAMA's POV  
  
'Yo me encuentro aquí…no, usted no sabe…pero yo si lo se…y soy certero de ello…claramente…muy certero…el hecho de que uno se encuentre aquí en semejante condición…no da buenos pensamientos…lo ve?...pero es verdad…yo no lo escuché cuando usted me lo dijo…omití escuchar, comentar…solo lo hice…pero usted me preguntaría la razón si usted lo supiera ahora…quizás, me hubiese gustado que usted la supiera…solo quizás…haría esto menos vacío…solo quizás…pero yo puedo detenerme a recordarlo…bastante bien…aún mi memoria guarda eso fresco…que eso?, bien, el recuerdo de…lo que nosotros hemos compartido…pero sabe? Lo más presente en mi cabeza son sus ojos…oh si, sus ojos…porque ellos son tan diferentes a lo ordinario…tan fríos y a la vez tan cálidos…esos sus ojos que pueden matar y hacer vivir a quien sea…tan solo con una mirada…tienen tanta magia…todo usted lo tiene…tanta magia…pero sus ojos son la única puerta que alguna vez me hicieron cruzar el mundo de la monotonía a una pasión tan grande que apenas lo creí concebible…porque sus ojos son dos joyas preciosas…rubí…los únicos para mi…los únicos…'  
  
HIEI's POV  
  
'Porqué…por qué fucking lo hizo usted! Dígamelo dígamelo!!!...si yo le dije, sobre de y sobre de, pero usted no me escucho…ni siquiera hizo el intento!! Ni siquiera no es verdad? No le importaron mis palabras…usted simplemente fue…sin decirme nada…quizás yo podría entender su razón…pero no guarda caso ahora…porque no puedo ir yo más rápido ahora!! Por qué no puedo!! Mi velocidad es la más grande…pero a pesar de ello no puedo llegar, parece tan inútil el esfuerzo!!...debo llegar…debo llegar…por qué lo hizo!! Maldición usted zorro estúpido! Siempre tan estúpido!! Usted tenía que hacerlo no? Ir sin decirme nada sin hablar!! Usted…'  
  
KURAMA's POV  
  
'Estará usted enojado Hiei?...oh si que lo estará…justo ahora seguramente está maldiciéndome, sabe? Yo encontré mucho tiempo divertido a usted llamándome 'kitsune baka' o simplemente 'zorro estúpido'…usted se enfadó usó eso demasiados tiempos, cierto es, que me acostumbré a escucharlo demasiado, hasta que se hizo común…no para mi gracia o desgracia, simplemente porque usted lo decía, eso lo hacía realmente especial…estará usted preocupado por mi ahora Hiei?...estará preocupado?...Hiei…si usted hubiese sabido…hubiese sabido como yo me sentía respecto a usted…sin embargo yo nunca fui capaz de decirlo…nunca fui capaz de enfrentarme a usted y decirle lo que yo sentía…no pude…soportar el desprecio que eso me hubiese acarreado Hiei…porque usted no sentía lo mismo que yo, y eso fue claro cuando yo vi su pelea con Mukuro…como ustedes se abrazaron y como usted dejo desde entonces el Ningenkai para enlistarse en sus filas…ella y usted parecieron entenderse y acoplar bien…Hiei…yo lo siento…lo siento tanto…pero sabe? Yo me alegro de haber sido la primera persona que logró tocar su corazón de algún modo…'  
  
Un suspiro ahogado vino entonces, con gran dificultad saliendo desde su pecho y abandonando sus labios con demasiada pesadez para sentir como con cada espacio de aire que le abandonaba, la existencia misma parecía estar simplemente alejándose un poco más…  
  
'…Sabe? Yo aún puedo recordar bien lo que pasó ese día…muy claramente…Hiei…usted realmente era preocupado por mi no es asi?...si, así es, siempre lo ha sido, eso porque yo fui su único amigo en quien usted confió verdaderamente por un tiempo más largo…muchas veces incluso dejaría para que yo cuidara de sus heridas, confió…se lo agradezco tanto Hiei…eso significó mucho para mi, siempre…'   
  
Insistiendo en esa oscuridad que comenzaba a plantarse de lleno ganando terreno frente a la escasa visión que aún podía tener, nada bueno para ver más que el espacio gris de lo que ahora significaría el techo demasiado cerca de su rostro, que comenzaba a volverse la única imagen que de algún modo se esforzó por ver…si esa imagen desaparecía…no quedaría nada...  
  
UNA SEMANA ATRÁS – MAKAI/TEMPLO DE KOENMA  
  
Dos personas, una que se sostiene más alejadamente, cruzándose de brazos contra uno de los pilares de la 'oficina' del dios, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada adelante, con el seño pronunciado ocultando un poco la cinta blanca que rodea su cabeza, el pequeño flequillo oscurecido que se viene al frente de su rostro, un pie recargado sobre el mismo pilar que su espalda y su rodilla doblada, la otra firme, sin solo más que escuchar, la otra persona se sostendría más al frente, en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio, con los brazos también cruzados pero el seño mucho más descansado, su rostro pacífico, una de sus piernas cruzadas al frente, pareciendo pensativo, el cabello rojizo que intenta ocultar la belleza de sus facciones afinadas, los labios que se curvean para lograr dar algún tipo de respuesta, aún ninguna que se niegue a salir de su boca.   
  
Detrás del escritorio el joven dios que se planta con las manos cruzadas al frente, impaciente por la espera de algún tipo de respuesta que hasta el momento ha sido nula, pese a dejar haber pasado más de 20 minutos, repiqueteando ahora con sus dedos una y otra vez en un sonido constante y martillante en la cabeza de los otros dos ocupantes, succionando su cupón varias veces acentuando aún más el estress.   
  
"Por qué nosotros?" la pregunta vino desde el aire, aquel mismo tono gentil, muy cortés y serio proveniente del muchacho al frente, de cabellos rojizos y hermosos ojos esmeralda que se fijaban escrutando al joven dios un par de veces más, sin perder su posición en absoluto.  
  
"Por que…" la mirada de soslayo y nerviosa del dios joven que cambiando incómodamente de posición en su asiento consagró su vista a otro punto fijo dentro del escritorio "Yusuke se encuentra fuera de mis límites en estos momentos…Kuwabara…aún no tiene la suficiente estrategia para esta misión…y ustedes son los más confiables detectives espirituales de todo el mundo espiritual" el sentenció claramente al final, volviendo a clavar su mirada castaña en las amatistas verdes que aún le miraban con un dejo de duda en ellas.  
  
"Comprendo eso Koenma…pero simplemente…" el se quedó callado una vez más, intentando ordenar su pensamiento sistemático a su argumento, fallando por segunda ocasión  
  
"No" vino una respuesta de más atrás, ojos grandes de rubí que se abren mientras el seño se pronuncia más con acentuado enfado y desacuerdo   
  
"Por qué dice eso Hiei?" el joven dios volvió a cambiar en su asiento para fijar la mirada en aquel que venía acercándose con pasos lentos  
  
"Ir ahí es un suicidio, incluso para nosotros, no, no iremos" el sentenció al final y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, fin de la discusión, el no diría más  
  
"Cual es la probabilidad de éxito?" sin embargo antes de salir aquella voz suave lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, girando la mirada abruptamente, Kurama había preguntado eso…no podía estar hablando en serio verdad?...el se volvió a sus pasos aún incrédulo…si kurama estaba preguntando era porque sin lugar a duda lo estaba considerando  
  
"Estadísticamente hablando…" el joven dios sacó un par de cuentas, para su mala gana…demasiado bajo "…un 10% si utilizaran el máximo de su poder espiritual…" declaró, desgano notándose bastante en su voz, pero que remedio más podría haber?  
  
"10% solamente?...So malo…" se quedó pensativo de nuevo, en el silencio, con la mirada atónita rubí esperando a su espalda, no diría que si verdad? Era ilógico! El no podría decir que si!! "Cuantas vidas hay en peligro?" el volvió a sacar una pregunta de estarlo considerando!!! Condene!! Kurama no podía estarlo considerando siquiera!! Hiei dio un paso casi en susto.  
  
"Más de 150 vidas, se estima…que quizá incluso haya más" el dios joven barajó sus papeles una y otra vez nerviosamente, mordisqueando el chupón con tal ansiedad que incluso podría decirse que ya lo había carcomido de más.  
  
"Lo consideraré" el pelirrojo dijo entonces poniéndose de pie, finalmente dispuesto a salir, Koenma que solo le miró de reojo pero no quiso agregar nada más, Hiei que le siguió en ese mismo silencio hasta que el sonido de la puerta cerrada en al habitación dejo ver que ellos la habían abandonado.   
  
Sin embargo no salieron apenas de ahí, la voz fría y enfadada del koorime le hizo detenerse.  
  
"Kurama" el demonio de fuego se sostenía a unos pies detrás de él, se había detenido entonces con las manos en los bolsillos y un muy pronunciado gesto de exasperación, más de lo que el mismo youko recordara alguna vez  
  
"Si Hiei, que pasa?" con su mirada verde en ese tono pacífico y leal que tanto le caracterizó, el intentó realmente guardar bien sus argumentos si Hiei obviamente tendría que decirle algo para negar el hecho de ir a aquella misión  
  
"Es usted demente? Por qué le dijo a Koenma que lo consideraría? Sabe bien que es imposible" declaró, Hiei era fuerte pero conocía sus propios límites, Hiei era valiente pero no se arriesgaría tontamente, Hiei era astuto y eso bastaba para saber cuando pisar y cuando no, muy al riesgo él era inteligente  
  
"Hiei, hay 150 vidas en juego, como podría yo simplemente despachar la misión lejos?" eso era su punto, aunque bien sabía que Hiei simplemente no gustaba de ningun tipo de ningen que no fuera el grupo mismo  
  
"Ningún ningen vale tanto la pena para correr ese riesgo kitsune" el dijo más enfadosamente, profundizando su seño y su desacuerdo total con la decisión, pero en respuesta recibió una mirada rencorosa del youko, Kurama nunca le miraría de ese modo  
  
"Ningún ningen? Hiei!" el estaba saliendo de si, cuando Hiei se portara de ese modo minimizando a la gente de ningenkai, el no podría controlar suficiente su enojo ahora "A usted no le importa la gente de ningenkai!! Ni siquiera un poco eso lo se de antemano!! Pero escuche, yo soy mitad ningen, yo entiendo sobre esto Hiei, que lástima que usted no lo vea así" no perdiendo su toque amable a pesar de sus palabras duras, ni el tono suave de su voz aterciopelada, sin embargo las palabras parecían haber pegado simplemente en el koorime más de la cuenta  
  
"Que yo no lo entiendo?" el koorime se sintió ofendido entonces, mal para su hecho "Es usted el que no entiende Kurama, la posibilidad de éxito es de 10%, 10%!! Le suena la cantidad? Arriesgarse por esa cantidad de probabilidad? Si falla de todos modos esa gente morirá Kurama, y por si fuera poco usted tambien perdería la vida!! No se da cuenta de lo que eso significaría para!!!..." el se detuvo, estubo a punto de gritar 'mi!'…pero se detuvo…no lo hizo…trastabilló las palabras para encontrar alguna otra que sonara coherente "..su madre!!" el gritó entonces fuera, conociendo cuan aprecio le tenía Kurama a su madre ningen ahora  
  
Kurama sonrió amargamente un poco, realmente el estuvo queriendo escuchar 'para mi' de la boca del demonio de fuego, pero era más que obvio que eso no sucedería…nunca…el sintió su corazón golpeado nuevamente, definitivamente, muy estrechamente…si bien Hiei no había dicho 'para mi' había dicho 'para su madre' y eso era una gran verdad…Kurama amaba a su madre, profundamente…si él moría entonces…su madre se pondría muy triste…el suspiró con desgano y giró su esmeralda para toparse con los dos rubíes que aún le miraban a la expectativa.  
  
"Esta bien Hiei…usted gana…" el declaró finalmente, tras esos ojos que aún le miraba de esa forma "No iré, bien?" manejando su cabello rojizo penosamente atrás para retirarlo de su rostro cuando el caprichoso viento lo había llevado al frente  
  
"Bien" fue la única palabra que por minutos quedó en el aire entre él y el youko  
  
"Bien…Hiei debo irme a Ningenkai, no le gustaria---…" pero antes de terminar el koorime ya se había ido dejando solo un manchón de lo que fue su cuerpo en el ambiente y su energía se había perdido entonces, el youko suspiró pesadamente…tan doloroso…  
  
Hacía cuanto que Hiei no iba a Ningenkai?...dos años?...antes, Hiei iría más frecuentemente y se quedaría en la rama del árbol fuera de su ventana, el koorime pareció mucho disfrutar de esa rama en particular, cuando el viento veraniego acariciaría el rostro perfecto del koorime mientras dormía, y Kurama solo había podido admirarlo desde la ventana, aquella sensación recorriéndole palmo a palmo sobre la piel y extasiando sus sentidos cuando el viento llevó el olor del demonio de fuego a su olfato, degustando la sensación de la cercanía a pesar de que no era completa. Pese a ello se conformó durante el tiempo solo a mirarlo, complacerle e intentar conversar con él, pareciendo sus puntos y degustando las pocas palabras que Hiei conversó fuera cuando estuvieron solos. Se conformó mucho tiempo con eso…hasta que un día…Hiei no volvió mas. Por más que él esperó, el koorime no regresó…luego de días se enteraría que había decidido quedarse por tiempo indefinido en Makai bajo las órdenes de uno de los cuatro señores, Mukuro…si, él recordó que Hiei había mencionado algo de eso, pero no le dijo que eso significaría simplemente no volverlo a visitar más. También recordó bien la imagen de la comprensión tan grande que hubo entre el koorime y aquella mujer…incluso a sus oídos había llegado que ellos dos tenían algo más que una relación tan informal…  
  
El día que él supo aquello su corazón lloró por mucho tiempo, aunque las lágrimas se negaron fervientemente a salir por sus ojos y vaciar un poco su alma en pena, más parecía que se entusiasmaban por ahogarle más con ese sentimiento que carcomería dentro de su pecho y mantendría su emoción abierta por demasiado tiempo para ser soportable…hasta que quemó…fueron demasiados días de ausentismo…matando un sentimiento que era imposible de asesinar, se quedaría allí, encostrado en su corazón hasta su muerte…él lo supo…  
  
Y no fue hasta ese día que Koenma les había llamado cuando ellos finalmente se vieron de nuevo, sin ningún tipo de saludo, pues casi al llegar Koenma había hablado de la situación y se había hecho el silencio…y ahora que finalmente habían podido cruzar más palabras fuera del palacio de Koenma, Hiei simplemente se había ido de nuevo…otra vez…tan breve fue el momento en que Kurama pudo disfrutar de nuevo de ver la perfección del koorime, tan breve fue el momento que su corazón quiso albergar la esperanza de que quizás podría pasar un momento más con Hiei, sus ansias realmente quisieron beber de esa esperanza para descubrir que era falsa…  
  
Y así fue…que al regresar finalmente a Ningenkai, después de mucho pensar, se había decidido a tomar la misión…si bien era cierto lo que Hiei decía, así la esperanza de ganar fuera de solo un 0.010% el debía intentarlo…porque la vida de las personas de ningenkai era preciosa y corta…y porque eran más de 150 las que estaban amenazadas de perderla…su madre se recuperaría, si bien sabía que dolería, también sabía que no la dejaría sola, Hatanaka-san estaría con ella en adelante. Y partió, sin escuchar las advertencias de Hiei, pese a que en su cabeza se recordaron una y otra vez, debía hacerlo, corriendo el riesgo que fuera, debía intentarlo…porque quizá alguna de aquellas personas tendría mejor suerte que él, porque quizá alguna de esas personas alguien ya la esperaba…alguien había bebido de aquella copa de la esperanza…y él sabía bien lo doloroso que era cuando se daban cuenta que aquello había sido falso, y que la copa estaba vacía desde hace tiempo.   
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
KURAMA's POV  
  
'Hiei…mi Hiei…no sabe cuanto ansié yo poder hacerle saber…yo le escuché ese día…pero Hiei…si usted fuera capaz de entender la razón por la que yo lo hice…y es que los sentimientos humanos son tan grandes y tan únicos…no se pueden guardar en un saco sin fondo porque inútilmente jamás se perderían…pero sabe?...a pesar de todo…a pesar de todo…me hubiese gustado mucho…que lo último que viera con mi último aliento fueran sus ojos…sus ojos de rubí…aunque fuesen ese severo que yo he conocido antes…porque usted sería muy enfadado conmigo por la acción…pero sabe?...no me importaría si me viera de ese modo…porque podría llevarme sus ojos en mi memoria…es lo único que pediría…si tan solo hubiese tenido el valor de decirle como me sentía…de decirle…tantas cosas…pero no lo hice, lamentarlo ahora se vuelve en vano…ya no hay marcha atrás con ello Hiei…esto se esta acabando…aquí y ahora…y yo estoy perdiendo mis últimos alientos…tan lentamente…casi no puedo sentir…escuchar…oler…percibir…casi no soy consciente…pero sabe?...a pesar de todo…logré mi cometido…lo hice Hiei…el milagro…lo hice…todos son fuera ya…por desgracia…el tiempo para mi no fue suficiente…lo siento…realmente…por haber echado lejos sus advertencias…perdóneme Hiei…perdóneme…'  
  
HIEI's POV  
  
"Infierno!! El maldito mundo de Makai tiene que ser tan extenso!!...pero finalmente lo estoy logrando, estoy llegando!! A lo lejos puedo vislumbrarlo, ahí esta esa maldita fortaleza donde usted debe estar, Zorro estúpido!! Si usted iba a hacer esto debió habérmelo dicho entonces!! No decir que no lo haría y cambiar de opinión tan pronto!!...Kitsune…Kitsune…resista un poco, yo estoy cerca, tan cerca…pero, por qué siento yo su energía tan baja? Porque apenas puedo sentirlo? Que pasa? Donde es usted Kurama? Donde?...Puede ser que usted esté…NO! Condene!! Usted no puede estar muerto!! No puede no puede!! No me ha escuchado, no nos hemos visto!! Kurama usted tiene que resistir!! Yo estoy casi ahí!! Kurama por favor solo resista!! Yo estoy pisando ya el terreno, buscando desesperadamente con mi mirada, el sitio puede derrumbarse!! Donde infierno es usted Kurama donde!!!, hay gente alrededor asustada, malditos ningen que se quiten de mi camino ahora!! Alguno puede decirme en donde está usted?! No! Ninguno tiene una respuesta, pero yo puedo sentir su ki aún débilmente, por favor resiste zorro…yo estoy llegando a usted…'   
  
Tras una de las puertas de metal corroídas por el tiempo pero pintada de grisáceo, el pasillo casi destruido y en ruinas se sostiene adelante, las mayor parte de él ha caído completamente bloqueando así la entrada penosa, pero con un movimiento blandiendo la espalda logra retirar las piedras y tajar la puerta en dos para poder pasar con rapidés, el lugar está tan destruido que apenas se puede ver, pero todo parece tan en calma y en tanto silencio, sepulcral antagónico con la euforia de fuera del lugar, pero la mirada que busca con desesperación una y otra vez por el lugar, si, la energía del kitsune es ahí..solo que…  
  
Y en ese momento un poco de cabello rojizo sale a relucir desde detrás de unas rocas que han caído  
  
"Kurama!!" el grito que se deja escuchar entonces cuando comienza a quitar las piedras con fuerza, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, la suficiente fuerza para quitarlas todas, presurosamente, finalmente encontrándo bajo los escombros aquel cuerpo que tanto ansiaba y había buscado antes, con el aliento casi robado, con el rostro bonito empapado en polvo y sangre, con el cabello rojizo encostrado en sangre seca, con las ropas teñidas en un rojo fuerte y oscurecidas por la suciedad "KURAMA!! ME OYE USTED!! KURAMA!!" el llamó fervientemente, agitando solo un poco el cuerpo que ahora en sus brazos parecía de lo más frágil  
  
KURAMA's POV  
  
'Qué es?...es acaso?...podría ser?...puedo oír su voz Hiei…puedo oírla…es usted? O es solo otra jugada mala de mi cabeza?...Hiei…es realmente usted?...yo tengo que esforzarme…pero yo no deseo ver el gris de aquella roca…si yo abro mis ojos, yo quiero ver esos rubíes que me miran…eso es lo que yo quiero ver…así que yo lo hago…y…oh Hiei…en verdad es usted…yo puedo saberlo…puedo verlo…Hiei, sus ojos me están mirando, me están llamando…y también puedo ver su rostro…sus labios…pronunciando mi nombre…una y otra vez…es usted Hiei…en verdad es usted…yo pensé que se trataría de un sueño, en un último aliento…pero no es así, en verdad es usted…y sigue repitiendo mi nombre…yo amé cada vez que usted lo hizo…decir mi nombre con sus labios bonitos…y sus ojos…que pasa Hiei…oh no es así…por qué Hiei que pasa…por qué esta llorando?...yo puedo verlo, las lágrimas estan corriendo por sus mejillas una tras otra, y al terminar en su barbilla se convierten en pequeñas esferas oscurecidas que rebotan cerca de mi oído…y apenas puedo percibirlo…por qué llora usted Hiei?...no lo haga…por favor no llore…mi corazón se desgaja cuando usted lo hace…pero usted no ha detenido aquello…sigue llamándome…sigue llorando…Hiei, usted nunca antes había llorado así verdad?...por qué lo hace ahora?...me gustaría preguntárselo…me gustaría preguntarle tantas cosas, que yo no se si usted me las diría…pero yo buscaría la respuesta…me hubiese gustado…conversar con usted por un muy largo tiempo Hiei…pero sabe?...no puedo hacerlo…mi garganta está seca, incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra, mi cuerpo y mis labios se niegan a obedecerme…incluso mi vista está negándose a obedecerme también este tiempo…pero yo veo que usted sigue llamándome…no llore Hiei…por favor no llore más…que mi alma quedaría en pena con sus lágrimas…quiero llevarme sus ojos de recuerdo, quiero llevarme su mirada…Hiei…por favor…concédame aquello…es lo único que yo le pido…mi vista se esta negando…la imagen se esta yendo…pero yo puedo ver sus ojos…me estoy llevando aquello que ansío tanto…esas dos gemas de rubí…la infinidad me está cubriendo..y yo puedo sentir algo cálido aún…espere, no es solo el sentimiento…Hiei…usted me esta besando?...puede…Hiei…usted realmente me está besando…puedo sentir sus labios cálidos sobre los mios…tan frios…usted realmente me está besando…oh yo quise eso tanto tiempo!...tanto…pero Hiei…ahora mi tiempo se ha extinguido…yo no puedo corresponder su beso como yo quisiera…perdóneme…el riesgo…perdóneme…si yo no se lo dije…no llore más…deje que me vaya con esta sensación…sabe Hiei?...perdóneme la cobardía…debí haberle dicho que le amé…hasta mi último suspiro…le amé…no puedo más…es lo último…Hiei…le amo…le amé…e incluso le seguiré amando ahora…Hiei……'  
  
UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS - NINGENKAI   
  
"Hiei?" la voz usualmente que él escucho algunas veces atrás, estaba llamando de nuevo, pero él era algo ausente para contestar ahora, solo mirando el mismo punto…durante la última semana "Hiei?...me dice que usted vuelve bien por favor" otra vez, la voz insistió…pero realmente…él volvía bien?  
  
"Yusuke, solo déjeme solo" más que una petición fue una orden directa y fría, pero el detective espiritual no lo dejaría, no ahora, no más, ya uno había sido suficiente, se aproximó hasta el koorime y se plantó a su lado  
  
"Hiei escúcheme antes…si yo le dejara ahora, Kurama no me lo perdonaría…" el dijo, la renuencia en Hiei y la mano que se vuelve en puño amenazadoramente, pero él continuó a pesar de ello "También fue culpa mia Hiei, yo debí haber estado ahí…pero yo se que eso ya no puede cambiar, Kurama quiso a sus amigos, el quiso que estuviésemos con bien siempre, asi que por favor Hiei, debemos continuar, es lo que Kurama hubiese querido, si le apreció tanto Hiei…entonces haga que Kurama se sienta orgulloso de ello" el pidió, con un suspiro largo ante ninguna respuesta del koorime "Lo espero en el auto" el dijo finalmente, sus pasos que se alejan del lugar y caminan fuera…  
  
Y Hiei se quedó un momento más ahí, con la vista clavada en la inscripción delante de él…en la roca…la fría roca…que grabó el nombre de la única persona que fue capaz de hacer su corazón cálido…por el que fue capaz de sentir de nuevo…  
  
SUUICHI MINAMINO  
  
KURAMA  
  
83 – 2004  
  
"Sus amigos y familiares ruegan por el descanso eterno de su alma"  
  
Estarás siempre en nuestra memoria y en nuestros corazones  
  
Dejando una rosa roja sobre aquel lugar de la inscripción, donde muchas flores más reposarían, la única que para él significó realmente…el alma que había perdido…pero el recuerdo flotando aún en sus labios, el último aliento de Kurama él lo había vivido…y guardado dentro de su pecho…para la vida que le restara…por que él amaba a Kurama…aunque nunca fue capaz de decírselo…  
  
'Yo iré a usted Kurama…tarde o temprano…nosotros seremos juntos…y yo le diré entonces…como yo le amé…que yo le amo aún…y que yo le amaré siempre…'  
  
Y comenzó a alejarse, dejando que el viento soplara sobre los pétalos de aquella única rosa roja que él dejo ahí, mirando al frente a Yusuke que aún esperaba pacientemente en el auto, con una sonrisa que vino de los labios del detective espiritual, y era verdad…el viviría, aún…para Kurama..por Kurama…y por lo que creyó…lo haría…  
  
@-'—OWARI –'-@  
  
N. de A: Espere que yo voy a llorar mucho por culpa de esto!! Perdone!! No pude evitarlo sniiiiif simplemente nacio!!! es triste…mucho…bueno, espero que le haya gustado y si quiere reclamarme puede hacerlo. Gracias por leer… 


End file.
